Count on Me
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: Riku soon finds out not only the pros of being in a relationship with Sora, but the cons, as well. Can also be considered as a sequel to "So Much Can Go Wrong". COMPLETE
1. Sing a Song

**Pairings:**

**RikuxSora/ Horizon Shipping (Name created by Wonny-kins. :3)**

Uh…A little apology fic for not writing anything new I guess…I actually drew an animal version of this, so I'm basing this off of that (btw, the animals are Lion!Riku and Sora. :3)

Um…this does contain some Keyblade/Heartless/Nobodies stuff to not be considered AU, but not much. If you want, you can also consider this a sequel to "So Much Can Go Wrong".

**Summary:**

Riku soon finds out not only the pros of being in a relationship with Sora, but the cons, as well.

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight OCCish characters, kind of a song-fic, CAN be considered crack (ran a little wild with my imagination here, sorry)**

_Lyrics_

**Enjoy readers! ENJOY. ^^**

* * *

"Riiiikuuu…"

"…"

"Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku..."

"…"

"Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Ri-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT, SORA?" There was many a time when Riku doubted his mental health. He obviously must've been delusional or at least high off of something when he invited Sora over for a sleep-over. Relationship as his lover be damned, the brunette had just been hyped up on sugar. He was pretty sure his mother did this on purpose when she had offered the both of them sugar cookies; Riku had saw the evil smirk on her face from the shadows.

Next time, he would most _definitely_ eat his liver*. Even though, it was gross. His mother's cooking was already bad on its own, but did liver, of all things, have to be added to the mix? It was like hell on a plate.

Eh? Why was the world shaking? Oh, shit was there an earthquake? He had to get Sora…oh yeah, Sora was shaking his sleeping bag. Riku must've somehow tuned the rambling ball of sugar hype out when he began to rant-I mean,_ think_ about how he was going to eat his liver to prevent sugar disasters, I MEAN, Sora from getting hyper then having a buzz crash…the next day in the afternoon.

"What, Sora?" The brunette beamed at him and grabbed by the arm.

"I want you to dance with me!" Riku blanched. He hasn't danced since that one Spring dance at their school…he still never figured out how Sora was able to get all the girls who were trying to dance with Riku to stay away from him that whole night after he had tripped in a little friendly dance with Kairi; the brunette was not that intimidating.

Either way, he was NOT going to dance with a hyperactive Sora. No way, he rather face four Darkside Heatless on his own than do the latter.

"Eh? D-dance? Sorry, but-"

"NO! YOU'RE DANCING WITH ME," When Sora's sky blue eyes gave him an icy chill; he knew had found the answer to his long-term question. A person whose usually so up-beat and cheerful having that maniacal, play-with-me look in their eye is creepy. He found himself very proud that Sora had achieved such a feat.

Sighing, he nodded and Sora instantly had a blinding smile back on his face. The Keyblade wielder was lucky that Riku loved that smile, or else he would been told to "screw off" and be watching the silverette toss in turn in his sleeping bag for a few minutes before finally going to sleep.

"Great! Now come on!" With that, Sora dragged Riku out of his sleeping bag and dragged the poor, disoriented silverette over to the radio, and the dancing began.

~Horizon Shipping~

Riku's mother couldn't help but feel a little guilty now that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Sora was already a handful, but with sugar…no wonder the daycare people gave him vegetables instead of cookies like the other kids…

Right when she opened the door to say goodnight and give a little apology to Riku, she was stopped when she noticed the spectacle in front of her.

Sora and Riku were _dancing_. Now, Sora, she could believe, but not Riku. Not her son. Then again, what the silverette was doing couldn't be considered dancing. He was just standing in one place, with arms up to his chest moving around a little with the most pitiful expression she would ever see on her son's face.

Sora…well…Sora was doing some sort of funky dance that she couldn't really describe. It did involve a lot of fist pumping, that's for sure. And the thing was that the song was slow, yet Sora was rockin' at as if he was at a huge band concert.

She knew Sora was quirky at times, but this was definitely not on his own account. It must have had something to do with the cookies…

Coming out of her thoughts, Riku's mother coughed a little to get her son's attention. When he looked at her he shook his head and mouthed "He forced me" to her.

Once again, for the second time that night, she stood in surprise.

Sora was indeed a wonder to behold if he could force Riku, of all people, to dance with him (no matter how pitiful the dancing was itself).

_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't get to sleep._

_I'll sing a song…_

_Beside you!_

* * *

Yes…this is going to have…three chapters. The others should be out before next week, but yeah… I'm tired, and too lazy to proofread, so take it as it is until sleep isn't clouding my mind please…

*I HATE liver. My mom always asks if I want Skyline (THE BEST CHILI CINCINNATI CAN OFFER!) when she decides its liver night. Unlike Riku's mother, mine can actually cook (thank KAMI).

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	2. I'll Remind You

**Pairings:**

**RikuxSora/ Horizon Shipping (Name created by Wonny-kins. :3)**

Everyone, I keep having Kingdom Hearts ideas, and ALL are Yaoi. One is about retelling the Organization days in four stories, Roxas', Riku's, Axel's, and a surprise one.

Maybe, maybe not; I'm not completely sure on the idea because I don't have the game itself, but I have watched walkthroughs. So maybe…there is a chance (plus, my friend, America, has promised to lend me her 358/2 Days game if I lend her Recoded. Won't this be FUN!. :D)

(Might not happen, since I broke my DS…)

**Summary:**

Riku soon finds out not only the pros of being in a relationship with Sora, but the cons, as well.

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight OCCish characters, kind of a song-fic, CAN be considered crack, appearance of Roxas (ran a little wild with my imagination here, sorry)**

_Lyrics_

**Enjoy readers! ENJOY. ^^**

* * *

Sora laughed as Riku splashed some of the crystal blue seawater towards him, a playful smirk tugging at the tips of lips. It went away quickly enough when the silverette was suddenly drenched.

Meanwhile, Sora was high-fiving his Nobody. Amazing what you can do with a giant hunk of ice and a fireball. Riku mock glared at them, "That's unfair, and you know it!"

"It's also unfair that you wouldn't let me have any coffee two weeks ago!" Both Roxas and Riku stared at the brunet with unblinking eyes.

"You just had a buzz crash from sugar, and then you wanted to get hyped up again (and get another buzz crash!) from COFFEE? NO," With a tone of finality (Sora hates when Riku suddenly ends a conversation) Riku looked straight ahead at the islet which stood there, beckoning to it and their friends, and paddled towards it, Sora following unhappily behind.

When they had arrived at the wooden dock, they tied their boats to it. Roxas receded back into Sora's mind; he had taken to enjoying sleeping for hours when he and Sora reunited.

As Riku, stood straight from kneeling, he froze. Slowly, he turned his head to see sky blue eyes staring intently at him. The silverette fidgeted a little before slowly backing away, only to realize, to his horror, that Sora took the same amount of steps towards him.

"Er…Sora?"

The brunet stared at him a it longer before a big grin made its way onto his face as he shouted," Every day, I'm going to hug you!"

Riku stared at the younger teen in silent horror. It's not like he didn't mind the attention from Sora (more so, the sexual kind..), but Sora's definition of hugs was Riku's definition of flying tackles.

"Oh, dear kami…" He whimpered as he backed away when he noticed the strange glint in Sora's eyes. He was SO not looking forward to this.

_If you forget how much you really mean to me…_  
_Every day, I will…_  
_Remind you!_

* * *

PWA! I can only imagine how well this will turn out… XD Sorry it's so shor-

Naruto: FINALLY! WE'VE MADE IT!

GO BACK TO MY MIND! *pushes the blond back* Er…forget that ever happened.

Anyway, it's late because I just recently had a little plot bunny come by and wish me a little angsty Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It WILL be Yaoi with some AkuRoku and Horizon Shipping. There might be Kairi bashing, but it depend on how the story rolls out.

Alright, remember to fav, review, alert, as well as vote on the poll on my profile please! Ja!

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	3. Count on Me

**Pairings:**

**RikuxSora/ Horizon Shipping (Name created by Wonny-kins. :3)**

**Implied AkuRoku/ AxelxRoxas/ Clock Tower Shipping (MINE!)**

I'm so sorry this is late. D: I got side tracked by the prologue for my new story.

Also, Heartless DO appear. Why? It's because that if there's still heartless in a supposed sealed away world, then why can't there be Heartless in Destiny Islands? They're just going to be of the weaker variety.

I was being hasty at the end, so it might not be that good. Sorry.

**Summary:**

Riku soon finds out not only the pros of being in a relationship with Sora, but the cons, as well.

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight OCCish characters, kind of a song-fic, CAN be considered crack, appearance of Heartless.**

_Lyrics_

**Enjoy readers! ENJOY. ^^**

* * *

Riku sat at his favorite spot of the small islet, the trunk of the Paupou tree, watching the sinking sunset with little interest. Instead, his mind focused on his boyfriend, not much of a shock really. Sora had kept to his promise of his "hugs" to Riku's dismay, bringing much amusement to everyone around him and Riku. Kairi had even joked that it was only a matter of time before Sora tried to force Riku to give him piggy back rides.

A glare from the silverette shut her up, though a couple snickers did slip through her lips.

He was in too deep in thought to recognize the presence of a long-despised enemy. Only when the sound of a Shadow Heartless being dispersed did he look up. Looking back, jade eyes brightened considerably at the sight of Sora watching the glowing heart of the defeated Heartless rise into the sky.

The brunet locked cheerful, blue eyes with him before dismissing Kingdom Key and taking a spot next to him. Riku pulled him up to his lap, grumbling while doing so.

"Stop eating so much Sora, you're heavy," Sora faked looking offended.

"But food is the ultimate energy! How else will I save your but from Heartless!" Was the brunet's comeback, causing Riku to quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh? Coming from the guy who commits crazy stunts that everyone around him needs to help him when it goes out of control?"

Silence.

"Shut up, Riku," Sora huffed, face slightly tinted red. Riku chuckled deeply, but kept quiet, enjoying the moment of watching the brilliant radiance of the sunset with the brunet.

"You know…" Sora started, "Roxas said that the reason why we mostly see red in the sunset is because, while the sunset is filled with many colors, red reaches the farthest."

Riku couldn't help stare at Sora, mirth and bewilderment shining in his eyes, "And where had Roxas heard this?"

"From Axel."

Riku suppressed a grunt. Of course. From what he was told, Roxas practically idolized the man in his Organization days. He decided not to say this out loud however; Sora had already made the mistake of saying such and the brunet wouldn't stop complaining about the headache Roxas gave him for the rest of the day.

They stayed like this for a while, before Riku broke the silence..

"Stay here, I need to get something from home," Riku said, releasing his hold on Sora. Sora stared at him quizzically before nodding and watching the silverette walk off towards the dock where they had tied their boats.

Sora sighed impatiently as the minutes passed by. Riku always had to take such a long time to do the simplest of things! Damn perfectionist.

That's when a sly smirk crawled its way to his face; this was the perfect time to devise some new way to torture Riku. He found it by looking at a video on Riku's laptop the night of their sleep-over. It was a cutsie little vid from a girl to her boyfriend, but the pictures she drew brought an idea to Sora.

He had already started with dancing –never mind the fact that he was on sugar rush-, and he has done hugs and saved Riku's butt. So, what was next?

KLIIIINNNK!

Sora looked back and laughed. Seeing Riku wielding Way to the Dawn the same way he had when he was the one to defeat a Shadow was too funny. The only difference was that Riku had a small parcel in his other arm while the other held his Keyblade steady on his shoulder.

The silverette rolled his eyes, dismissing his Keyblade before taking back the spot that Sora had stolen in his absence.

"If we can barely sense a Shadow Heartless, then we are totally out of practice," Sora commented. Riku nodded in agreement, fiddling a little with the package in his hands. Should he…? Emerald eyes sneaked a look at Sora's who had leant onto Riku's shoulder for support.

Riku's turned upwards into a fond smile. 'I should.'

Sora was surprised when RIku held out the parcel to him. Taking it in confusion, he opened it. His sapphire eyes widened when he held up the contents of the package. in front of the sunset

"A...Paupou fruit?" Sora skimmed his eyes over it, recognizing he fruits' characteristic yellow, star-shaped form.

"No just any… Remember before everything happened? When we were planning to go to other worlds on our raft?" Riku asked. Sora's eyes sparked with realization. Riku had tossed it to him, explaining the legend that was tied to the fruit before telling him he should use it before they left. Sora had blushed a bright crimson before tossing it away like a dirty sock.

"Y-you came back for it?" Riku nodded.

"I was trying to hint at you, but you were so naïve and probably thought I meant with Kairi." The silverette said, expertly keeping the disappointment and hurt the memory had given him from his voice. He was shocked when Sora hastily took a bite out of it before offering the fruit to him.

"Well, now I know you meant you," Sora said, wiping the fruits juices away, "Wow, it tastes so fresh, almost like biting into that perfect mix of an apple, orange, and a banana!"

Riku chuckled, "Haven't you heard? Apparently they stay ripe until they're eaten."

Sora laughed, "How convenient."

Riku shook his head in amusement before he too, took a bite of it. 'Wow, Sora was right. It _is_ fresh! But this juice just gets _everywhere_…'

The brunet laughed as Riku wiped the excess juice off with the back of his hand.

"That's how I felt! I swear I could take one and fill a gallon-sized bottle with just one!" The silverette laughed at the over-exaggeration before they both began to polish off the rest of the fruit –just to make sure no stray animals decide they want to be a part of their lives as well-.

Riku would continuously lick juice off of Sora's lips before capturing them in a chaste kiss. Finally, Sora had enough of small, teasing kisses and brought Riku closer and kept him there, not like Riku cared. Thus, began a make-out session.

If anyone was walking by at the next moment, they would've seen two male teens –one with platinum blond hair and the other with brown- on the ground kissing into oblivion.

If it was _Kairi _who was walking by, she would've kept quiet and took pictures with the flash off.

When they were done, the sunset was nearly over. But their relationship was merely just beginning.

_You can count on me, like 1-2-3 and I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it-_

_I can count on you like 4-3-2 and you'll be there._

'_Cause that's what lovers are all about, oh yeah._

* * *

Wanted to put in some extra lol, Yaoi at the end. If I had it my way, it would've been:

_If anyone was walking by at the next moment, they would've seen two male teens –one with platinum blond hair and the other with brown- on the ground kissing into oblivion._

_If anyone was paying close attention, they might've made out the outline of two transparent teens –one with spiky red hair and the other with blond- getting it on next to the other two teens._

But then, I would've been flamed about the fact of where the hell did Axel come from. So I went with Kairi just to IMPRINT that she's not being bashed (for some reason or another).

Also, I've recently started listening to Pieces by Red an it fits Riku so well if put into the context of RikuxSora.

Seriously. Look it up and tell me you can not envision RiSo in that song.

Anyway, thank you to the people who have fave'd and alerted even though I have faulty updating. :D

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
